


Secrets

by Glade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, pre-wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glade/pseuds/Glade
Summary: Remus thinks he knows his deepest most secret secret. He doesn't.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WiledWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiledWolves/gifts).



Remus was studying late in the library when he found the book, pushed behind others when they’d been hastily re-shelved. Reaching an arm into the gap between the top of the books and the bottom of the shelf above, he managed to hook a single finger into the spine and flip the book out.

 _The Snakes Path_ was a small, unassuming book, bound in snakeskin and what might at one stage have been silver gilding but had long since been rubbed off by countless hands. Looking furtively up and down the deserted stack, he flipped the book open at a random page and read.

_ Learning Secrets _

_This spell, if cast correctly, will reveal a secret of someone. The more personal the item used, the more closely guarded the secret will be._

The rest of the page was just details on how to cast the spell, and some warnings about misinterpreting the new knowledge. Remus raised an eyebrow, torn between being impressed and horrified at what spells could do. On a hunch, he flicked to the title page, curious to see who had written the book.

 

_The Snakes Path_

_Being a collection of useful_

_spells, charms and potions._

_For Slytherins, by Slytherins._

 

He shook his head, but still carried the small book back over to his desk and hid it between some larger tomes on transfiguration.

* * *

 

Later that night, safely ensconced in his bed and the curtains drawn around it, he pulled out the book again, and carefully reread the instructions. He already knew his biggest secret, but he pulled out his most prized possession, a worn red jumper his mum had knitted him. The spell had specified that the item wouldn’t be damaged in any way, so he breathed deeply, dipped his wand in the ink bottle he had precariously balanced on the sheets and pointed it at the jumper.

Then he stared at the result. That...wasn’t what he had expected. He had expected to be told about his _furry little problem_ , not that...he stared at it some more. Was it even possible to have secrets from yourself, because he had certainly missed the memo about him being in love with Sirius Black, playboy extraordinaire.

He must have made a noise, because James’s voice came from the other side of the curtain. “You ok in there, Moony?”

“Fine!” he called back, hoping he didn’t sound as strangled as he thought he might. “Just...just a spell gone slightly wrong, is all!”

James poked his head through the curtains, a second after Remus had hastily balled up the jumper, ending the spell and removing the incriminating evidence. “Ooh, new spell? What’s it do?”

Remus flipped the book shut and stuck it under his pillow. “Not sure yet. I just found a book of really cool spells in the library and thought I’d try them before letting you hellions destroy everything.”

James grinned. “Ok, ok, I can take a hint. Let me know if you ever need any help with it.”

Remus paused, and then said ‘Actually, can I borrow your broom? It won’t get damaged in any way, Marauder’s honour.”

James frowned for two seconds, then grinned, the motion lighting up his whole face. “Sure!” His face vanished from between the curtains, and a few seconds later he was back, broom in hand. “Can I watch?”

Remus sighed. “Sure.” He slid over to create space for James after carefully closing the inkpot, and James slithered onto the bed, carefully pulling the curtains shut behind him.

“Great!” James enthused. “So what does the spell do?”

“It reveals secrets based on how personal the item used is,” Remus replied, before dipping his wand in the ink again and pointing it at the broom.

 _James is more of a cat person than a dog person_ the writing said, and Remus blinked a few times before understanding and bursting out laughing.

James blushed. “Oh shush. And no telling Padfoot, ok? He was just so happy about being ‘Mans best friend’, I couldn’t exactly tell him that he wasn’t really!”

Remus thought of his own secret, and blushed in turn. “Deal,” he said firmly, hoping that his own secret would remain a secret.

“No need to guess what your secret was, I guess,” James said, suddenly yawning. “Oh Merlin I’m tired.” He lay down on the bed and was soon snoring gently.

Remus rolled his eyes playfully and pulled the book out from under his pillow, opening it again to see what other spells there were in it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot for now (the last thing I need is more fics on the go! If anyone wants to write more for this, I would be delighted! Or give me ideas of where it should go to maybe turn it into a longer thing!


End file.
